A Thief's Spark
by ChaChaGirl
Summary: There it was, a Lamborghini Countach LP500 S, only about 300 of those were built. What the hell was it doing in here! I thought I was dreaming as my hand slid on top of the hood of the car, it had a golden color which must've been shiny and flawless before it was left neglected A SS/OC/SS Story G1/Prime Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello dear readers! It's been months since I gave any attention for this story but I decided to change that fact. I will be starting to edit this story too, along with my other one due to the many mistakes and turn this into an appealing book. Not a lot of changes to the plot but there will be most likely changes to the details. I hope these new changes will be acceptable and improve the story's quality.**

 ** _Edited 12/09/2017_**

Jay glanced around the broken down kitchen, inspecting the damage that had been done to the hardware over the years of neglect. The room itself was small with cupboards aligned along the cracked walls. Dust had gathered every available surface and cobwebs decorating the place. Most of the wooden furnishing were either broken or rotted away, leaving a very few in useable condition. Although, the marble table top still looked usable if it got cleaned.

But that was not her primary objective here.

Walking along the dusty tiles, she went towards the sink and opened the tap. The tap choked, spurting brown water out before turning to a clearer colour. So there was still functional water pipes in this house, maybe it was a good place to stay for a while. Although, the water needed to be tested before it touched anybody's lips. She couldn't afford to be poisoned in her current situation, too risky for a doctor.

Making a mental tick in her mind as she walked out of the kitchen. Her current hide out had running water, but couldn't be trusted to be clean enough for consumption. It was well away from the police and the closest town was not too far, making it easier for her to restock her resources. Not to mention, it was a quiet town too. Not a lot of crime happening to raise police attention on minor things.

The only thing left checking was the bathroom and the garage. If both of them were ok, she would be camping here for a while before relocating again.

Walking out of the door that leads to the weed ridden garden of the house. Her inspection on the bathroom went ok. It wasn't bad as her vivid imagination thought to be, other than a few 'roaches, it was ok. The house had, unfortunately, had no furniture, other than an old sofa that promised many fleas.

Jay had stumbled across this forgotten house when she was making her journey towards the town as she was escaping the police. Her last heist flunked due to her appearance on the security camera that was hidden in the corner that she failed to notice. She barely had the chance to escape when the guard alarmed her presence to the whole sector.

When she got out of the building, already there were several guards waiting for her. Alarmed, she backed up and tried a different route to escape, that being the train instead of the sewers as she originally planned. Almost losing her legs as she jumped onto the train, she had escaped them temporarily with only a nick on her shoulder caused by a bullet grazing her skin.

Luckily for her, the train passed through a forest where she made her second escape. While walking in the woods, she had discovered this house that was not far from the town called Rocktop, the place that she was normally heading to take refuge. The house was hidden by the shrubs and vines that surrounded the walls, blending the place with nature.

Until now, she didn't hear any uprising of alarms of an escaped thief, so she was content to stay here for a while. But her vigilance was still keen as ever as she knew putting her guard down was a great risk factor. Her shoulder still ached from the wound but paid no heed to it as she still had to inspect the house.

All was left was checking the garage. Walking along the side of the house, she came up to the door that head to the garage. She attempted to twist the knob only to find out that it was stuck. Looks like she needed to this the old way. Backing up a few feet, she then rushed forward and pounded the door with her side roughly, causing jolts of pain on her shoulder. The door crashed heavily to the floor, sending a burst of dust as it was disturbed by the door.

Jay covered her mouth, careful not to inhale any of it as she stepped into the garage. The place was fairly big, though it was pitch black from the absence of light. Next to the door, she spotted a handle, figuring that it was for the windows, she turned it around clockwise causing bright sunlight to enter the room as the cover retreated.

The garage no surprisingly was dusty too. Cobwebs had taken over the place and the paint of the walls was chipped with cracks. Additionally, it smelled like something had died in here. But none of them interested her as her attention was casted at one thing.

The yellow car that was standing in the middle of the room.

She eyed the car warily as she thought multiple scenarios in her head to figure out why someone would leave their car. Cautiously walking towards it, she slowly touched the brim of the car's hood, before trailing her hand around the car.

The car was full of dents, scratches, cracked glass and missing parts. Whoever owned the car had been treating it as it was a war vehicle. It's paintjob looked like it was bright yellow but it was hard to tell as it had faded, the windscreen was gone and the interior of the car was a mess. Her finger followed the line of the small crack on the passenger seat, maybe she could fix this thing up?

But first thing first, gather cleaning materials to clean this place up. Or she would die alone from the smell.

Jay's visit to the Rocktop town was nice. The people there were friendly enough to greet her and ask if she needed a place to stay. She kindly denied and asked the nearest shop for the required items she needed. After they gave her the directions, several people had invited her over for a cup of tea for later. They must not get visitors quite often she mused, as she returned to the house with the shopping bags in her hands.

She had only brought the basic needs and nothing extra due to the fact that she was running low money. She couldn't trust herself to use an ATM because of her paranoia. She settled down the plastic bags on the metal table in the garage. After some earlier mental debate, she decided to stay in the garage.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, she slumped back, making a small plan on where to start cleaning. She glanced at the car, wondering what to do with it. Maybe she could drop it off on one of the repair shops in Rocktop. She recalled a decent looking one there that didn't look too shady. But her only problem was cash, she needed to upgrade her account to prevent anyone from gaining any information from her if she wanted to withdraw some money from her account.

But before any of that, she needed this place cleaned up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I believe that I rushed this chapter but to tell you the truth, this was a very hard chapter for me to write and I just wanted to be over with it. Yes, I know that this is a short chapter but I promise that the chapters will be longer after three more chapters since I suck at intros.**

-A few days later-

I brushed the sweat off that was forming on my forehead with the back of my hand. The day was hot. The Dog Days had started in summer, the most horrible days that you can get in this year. I wasn't fond of the heat, it disturbs me from my work and does significant damage to my cover. I prefer the cold, makes the breaking in's easier since summer was the time that meant more parties. That meant fewer jobs for me, which meant less money. Additionally, it would make the owners of the house get uncomfortable in their sleep because of the heat and have a higher chance of them waking up.

I was already tight on cash these days because of the surgery that I had that took out my burst appendix. But most of my money had gone to the doctors and nurses that operated on me to keep them silent about this surgery.

Plus, a few death threats too if they decide to change their mind.

I gently rubbed the, now shiny and smooth finish door of the car, feeling satisfied with my job. All the scratches, dents and other cosmetic damages were gone as I spent hours on this car when I could've used my time to earn more money. But I guess I was pretty excited about having a legally owned car which, was a Lamborghini.

The paint, which was either scratched or dulled was now shiny and bright. I had waxed it and buffed it, making sure that it was pristine. I believe that it was my first time making an effort like this on a car.

Most of my previously owned cars were either hijacked or hot-wired, that's why I didn't care about them since I knew I had to let them go before the police caught me with the stolen vehicle.

Stretching my arms, feeling my spine pop, I glanced at my watch to see what time was it. I was surprised, almost 9 pm, time sure does fly when you're having fun.

I was closing the hood of the car and head outside for some fresh air, and maybe a trip to the town before my eye caught a twig stuck next to the alternator.

I pulled the twig out with a bit of difficulty as it was held firm there. I finally took out the twig and threw it successfully in the bin which was in the corner of the room. I inspected the engine again with a bit of more attentively this time.

A thin layer of dust had taken over the engine compartment too but could be easily removable with a bit of cleansing. There were few plant parts such as dried leaves and more twigs and accommodated with a few dead insects. I shuddered a bit when I took out a dead 'roach by the leg that was on the battery.

After discarding the bug, I decided to start cleaning and dusting the engine before I went out. After a while, one of my fingers accidently touched a loose wiring that I didn't notice and got shocked.

Cursing loudly, I dropped the rag that I was using to get the dust off. Glaring at the car, I closed the hood roughly since I settled for the idea that I should have a break away from the vehicle.

Going outside, I gave one last look to the golden car before closing the door shut.

-No one's Pov-

The golden Lamborghini groaned as his pistons were aching from being in stasis lock for too long. Something had hit him hard on the hood and woke him up from his slumber. Forcing himself to transform, he sat down and observed the area he stationed. Looking around the room tiredly, he was still in the abandoned building.

Sideswipe...

Now he was online. Where was he? He searched him through their bond, it was faint but not enough so he couldn't trace him. What had happened? He suddenly remembered that they were getting chased by Decepticons, forced to part ways. They must've entered stasis lock due to the injuries.

Damn those 'cons!

Sunstreaker examined himself. He was taken by surprise when he saw the state of his finish. It was still in a great shape than he expected it to be. He's paint hadn't dulled because of how long he spent in stasis lock. But didn't he receive multiple dents and scratches cause of those cons?

He checked every perimeter of his body but found no cosmetic damage on his finish.

"That's odd..."He muttered to himself as he started to get up. His head came contact with ceiling and fell from the collision. Grumbling from the pain, he rubbed his abused helm. Glaring at the roof with hatred, he started muttering about how squished made things too small.

He then noticed something, in the corner, multiple items that weren't there before he went to stasis. 'Someone must've been here' he thought, and from the looks of it, it looked like it belonged to one of those fleshies.

He grimaced in disgust at his body. So that's the thing that fixed him. He needed a wash, now! Just the thought of a fleshy even touching him made him want to purge. And as he was sleeping, one was rubbing its slimy hands all over his body.

Just as he was going to transform and leave this wretched place, he heard a door creak open. He turned around only to meet a pair of small optics meeting his.

 **Response to Reviewers**

 **The Whispering Sage: Thank you, will.**

 **Bluebirdfreedom: I am glad that you are enjoying it, I try to update as soon as it is possible!**

 **silent femme: Yes, I will continue this story since I have a lot of ideas for this.**

 **Thank you to all you reviewers and your comments make me delighted and if you guys have a question, feel free to ask and if you spot any grammar mistakes, please tell so I can fix it as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Jay's Pov-

I backed away in panic as I stared at the huge robot that was occupying my garage. I had only four words to describe this situation.

What. The. Actual. F***!

How the hell did a robot get inside my garage! And more importantly, where was my car? I noticed the color of the robot, golden...

Wasn't my car's paint job golden? Realization settled in my mind, there goes all my work fixing that car and its paint job down into the trash.

The robot's face turned into a scowl and started to advanced towards me. The robot burst forth out his hand, trying to grab me. Well, f*** no I was not gonna be handled by a huge robot today. I ducked and rolled away from his hand and tried to run to my corner which possessed my pistol under a loose floorboard I had discovered earlier.

I didn't want to have a discussion with the police if they ever came here and ask about how I got my hands on a Tanfoglio Force that was manufactured in Italy. I had only chosen that gun since it looked cool. What? Even criminals want to look dandy sometimes...

I pulled up the creaking floorboard and thrust my hand underneath it, my hand circled around the small opening before I felt the handle against my finger. Aha! Taking it out, I aimed the nozzle of the pistol against the robot.

"Who the hell are you? Ok, skip that question, who sent you here and did you acquire this place's location?" I asked, giving the robot on my own scowl.

Crap! Did someone gave out were was I hiding for some coin? I knew it wasn't the first time that some person would sell out each other for some money. It couldn't be Gary, but I wasn't sure about Jerrica. We weren't great friends with each other, and she was very tight on money these days, like me. Did the police seek out to find her and tell the whereabouts I was nowadays? If so, that b gotta watch her back from now on

The robot, unfazed by my weapon "Pfft, I can assure you fleshy that no one sent me." the robot growled at me. He lunged towards me again, giving another attempt at catching me.

I darted to the left quickly, it crashed into the wall, sending few items tumbling down from the shelf. Along with producing a large hole in the wall.

"Which one is it, FBI? CIA? Who sent you or made you!" I shouted at him, my gun still aiming at him. I knew that I wasn't on friendly terms with either of them after my mission with a company. They had paid me in a large amount of money to get a hold of a document which was in a facility, the security there was crazy! But after a bit bribing and sneaking, I had finally laid my hands on it and returned it to the buyer. Apparently, my face had been caught on the security camera but thankfully I had my mask on. (Oh, how I love that mask.) But now they are looking for a five and a half feet long person with jet black hair. They don't know the gender since I had cut most of my hair that time to take extra precautions.

The document itself I didn't really understand what it the data was trying to explain when I gave a little peek inside. There were models of robots printed and some of them drawn. The data itself was the diagram, explaining each part of the automaton. At the end, there were long pages that specified what they needed and their history. In other words, it looked like blueprints for a game.

Ok, maybe that was more than a little bit of peeking.

The robot ignored my question and took his chance to catch me again, I tried to escape, but I was too slow. His hand wrapped around my body and squeeze me threateningly, I started to struggle, attempting to slither out of his death-grip. He squeezed me harder enough that if he added a bit more pressure and he would snap my spine in two.

"What year is it?" He asked me in a dark tone, his blue eyes bore into mine. "What?" I questioned, puzzled by his statement. He squeezed me harder in frustration. "Are you deaf? I said, what year is it" I started to see black spots in my vision as I began to pass out from the lack of oxygen I was receiving.

The robot thankfully saw my situation and gripped on me a little bit softer but still hard enough to impair my ribs. "2014!" I wheezed out.

The robot looked at me with disturbance written in his eyes, in my definition, he let his guard was down. Giving me the perfect opportunity to pull up my arm which contained my pistol and shot him in the shoulder that was holding me.

The bullet made contact with a thick wire which I was aiming for, neon blue what it seemed to be the robots vital fluid erupted from the shot. He shouted something that sounded like it resembled a curse. Letting go of his grasp on me, I fell to the ground landing on my shoulder.

Cussing, I clasped on my aching shoulder, taking in deep breaths as I regained my regular supply of air. The robot, who recovered from the shock of the injury rather quickly, transformed his arm into a, what it seemed like a massive cannon.

My eyes widening, I knew I was deep in sh** now. Running towards him, I slid underneath him taking the robot by surprise from my sudden movement, I sprinted towards the door. Running outside, I made my way as fast as I could away from the house.

Well, there goes my chance of having a house and a car. I think I need a little chat with a few people since the government found out my location because of a few snitches. Snitches get stitches they say, and I was gonna give them a stitch that they would never forget.

But this thought had kept me wondering, the robot felt pain when I shoot him. Pain was an emotion, an emotion that robots weren't supposed to feel unless they actually found a way to make machines think independently.

If they did, that was probably the end of me and my career.

 **Hello, my dear readers! I am sorry for updating this chapter late but I had exams for the last two weeks. Awfully stressing they were, and an advice to you all. Do NOT watch two seasons of Steven Universe when you have a chemistry, geography and a history exam the next day. You will regret it, a lot.**

 **Now, response to my lovely reviewers;**

 **Whispering Sage: Thanks, a lot, I am really glad that you are enjoying it. English is not my favorite subject so far but I am trying to improve it while writing stories.**

 **NovaShifter15: Don't worry, I have lots of ideas for this story that's gonna keep me motivated for a while.**

 **silent femme: Thank you! I try my best to make it appealing for readers.**

 **alexae15: Thanks :)**


End file.
